Interactive Love Story
by PistachioLuver
Summary: ATTENTION HUTCHERS! You've been cast as an extra in Catching Fire. Forgetting something on set, you go back to retrieve it when you bump into the man who plays Peeta: Josh Hutcherson! What happens? Do you think he'd date a fan? Has insert your name heres in the story so it feels like its you in the story! haha.


No matter how many awards or contest I have won, no matter how many awesome presents I got at Christmas or for my birthday, the best thing by far that has ever happened to me was getting cast as an extra in Catching Fire.

The director called_ cut_ and there was a ring in the distance to signify we were done with this shoot. Everybody walked off set, talking about how awesome it was. I laughed before shoving my friend playfully in the shoulder as we were halfway to our dressing rooms. Then I remembered something. I left my water bottle on a table near set. I told my friend I'd catch up with her later before running back. Thank god it was still there… because that would be a little gross if someone took it, but off topic. I grabbed it and turned around quick, accidently bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said in a low voice.

"It's alright, my fault." The voice sad with a small laugh.

I looked up to see it was Josh Hutcherson. The guy who played Sean from the Journey movies, Robert from Red Dawn, Peeta from Hunger Games, Clapton from Detention! I blinked rapidly, my urge fighting to reach out and see if he was real.

"You're, you're. You, you're Josh Hutcherson." I stuttered, biting my lip.

"I am," he smiled.

I just stared at him for a while.

He laughed, "Well… I have to go." He said but before he could go I called out to him on impulse.

"Wait!" _Oh god what am I doing…_ "Would you go out with me? To get some coffee or… cake? Whatever you want. I know you said you wouldn't date a fan if they're crazy but I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested…" I trailed off, realizing _exactly_ how crazy I sounded.

Josh laughed, contemplating over what to say.

"Oh come on, how could you say no to cake?" I added, giving a soft smile.

He gave a soft laugh before shrugging. "Ok. I'll meet you right here after the last shoot." He smiled before walking off to set.

And so then I laid on the couch in my shared dressing room with a glaze of happiness and wonder over my eyes.

_I have a date with Josh Hutcherson. JOSH HUTCHERSON. _

My friend noticed me before jumping on me, ruining my train of beautiful thoughts.

"Hey sleeping beauty, come on let's go home. We get off now." She pointed out, her pale blond hair falling over her shoulder and dangling over my face.

"I can't. I got to stay till last shoot. I have a date." I said, a little nervous to tell her.

"With who?" She eyeballed me.

"Josh… Hutcherson." I whispered.

"JOSH HUTCHERSON ADGHJK!" She yelled in shock. "You serious? No way! Congrats man," and so for the next hour we sat there talking about how the date might go, thinking of some crazy endings like falling in love and moving to Narnia.

But the clock ticked and it was time. Time to meet him. My friend and I walked arm and arm to the spot where I was suppose to meet Josh.

My friend smiled hugely as she saw Josh waiting there, wearing Jeans and a comfortable shirt, looking adorable and sexy with that jaw.

"You two have fun tonight. If you're ever interested, call me." She winked.

"Interested in what?" Josh asked, not understanding.

"A threesome." She said openly. "Bye." She smiled before walking away.

"I don't think you're into that so I'll apologize for her," I laughed.

He smiled, lifting his eyebrows. "Oh you think I'm not into that?" he said jokingly.

"Well if cake goes well you can prove me wrong," I said, in my mind regretting what I just said. _That was bold. To bold for me. Oh god, he thinks I'm weird._

He just laughed. "So um my car or yours? Do you want me to follow you or?"

"No, I'll drive and I'll bring you back here after. Don't worry, I'm not gonna abduct you," I joked, laughing as I touched his shoulder gingerly before starting to walk outside towards my car.

And so we sat in my blue mini cooper, bukling my seat belt and starting the car.

"I bet this car makes you feel manly," I joked to Josh before the car came to life, the CD player coming on to the last song I was listening to. 'We are never ever ever getting back together' by Taylor Swift.

"I hope you like this song," I say before pulling out the car of the garage and starting down the street, lightly singing along to the song.

_This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you. We are never ever ever getting back together. WEE are never ever getting back together._

Soon Josh joined in.

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends talk to me. But WEE are never ever ever, getting back together._

"Like…ever." Josh said mimicking Taylor Swift.

I turned to him and laughed before we both began singing at the top of our lungs by the time we pulled up to the grocery store.

"I thought we were getting coffee and cake?" he asked.

"We are. Here you can get any kind of cake you want, and there's a starbucks, or well a knock off starbucks store in there. Come on." I smiled before getting out the car.

We walked through the grocery store, isle by isle, sometimes bumping shoulders and the occasional hand brushing the hand.

I smiled as we were walking through the candy station, stopping and pointing at licorice handcuffs.  
"You think we need this?" I joked.  
Josh came up behind me to see what I was talking about. He laughed, "If you want. But we defiantly need these," He said, his hand gently on my hip as he reached up to grab something. He showed it in front of me. A chocolate bar I was unaware of. He smiled before continuing down the isle.

We walked through the whole store, not really in the mood for cake. We picked up a family sized bag of chedder chips before now at the starbucks knock off counter, ordering our coffees. I reached back and pulled out my wallet.  
"I got it Josh," I said, opening my wallet.

He rolled his eyes playfully before grabbing my wallet and slipping it back in my back pocket. I froze at his touch. He laughed, "I got it," he said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for our coffees. I argued when it came to who would pay for the chocolate and chips and remand stubborn and finally we agreed to split the cost.

Afterwards we got back in the car, I drove him to a park i've been passing for weeks now and have always wanted to come here. There was a picnic table down by the lake, the moon shining down and making the water glisten. We sat on top of the table, staring at the water, talking as we ate from the chip bag inbetween us. Josh got out his chocolate bar, taking off the wrapper. He looked over at me.

"Want to try?"

"Sure." I said, looking down at the bar. I didn't know what to do. "Do you want me to take a corner off or do you want me to just bite into it?" I laughed confused.

"You can just bite into it," he laughed.

And so I did. The chocolate was milk chocolate, so soft and melting in my mouth. And then to my surprise there was carmel, so sweet. The carmel stretched from the chocolate bar and dangled on my chin. I laughed as I still chewed the chocolate. Josh was looking at me laughing as well, his eyes on the caramel on my chin. In my mind, a fantasy of him licking the caramel off popped into my head, but I pushed it away and wiped the caramel off quickly. He looked down at his chocolate bar before taking a bite for himself, not looking at me now. I leaned back on the table, staring up at the small stars in the navy sky. Josh laid down beside him, his arm touching mine. I swallowed and forced myself to move my hand, gently grabbing his hand. I couldn't see his face but in my mind I hoped he was smiling.

And he was.

"(Insert your name here)"

"What?" he asked.

"That's my name." I said, turning to look at him for the first time in minutes. His green eyes sparkled back at me, mesmerizing me.

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you (insert your name) I'm Josh." Making this there first real introduction to each other.

"Nice to meet you to Mister Josh," I decided to play along.

But soon the date had to come to an end. We collected our trash, throwing it away and getting back into the car. I drove him back to the movie set. We both got out the car.

"That was really nice." Josh said smiling.  
"Yeah." I blushed.

"We should do it again. Do you have a pen?" he asked.

I didn't understand why he needed it. "Uh yeah." I said leaning in my car and pulling out a pen I knew I had in the secret cupboard. I got out and handed it to him.

He came around the car to my side. "Can I see your arm?" he asked.

I gave him my arm and he began gently writing a number. Numbers. His phone number! I tried not to freak out and fangirl but I couldn't help smiling like a goof ball.

He looked up at me. "You better call me," he said playfully.

"I'll see if I'm not busy," I teased, though it was obvious there was nothing better than texting JOSH HUTCHERSON.

Josh smiled, starting to turn to head to his car but he hesitated, turning back to me and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed widely, looking down at the ground trying to hide it as he walked back to his car.


End file.
